The Return of the Shield Hero
by Rave2109
Summary: What if Naofumi returned to his home world? What if he still had all the abilities of the other world? What if he was needed home to fight of demons? Would he get to see his family while he was home?


_So, what if there were those in our world who knew of the other worlds? What if they knew of the Heroes and the waves? They can pace some messages back and forth between the worlds though only the Heroes are able to pass between them? Some people in our world sent a message to the other requesting to borrow the Shield Hero for a couple of weeks._

_I am basing this off what I know from the anime, so if you read the webtoon or light novel some things may not be accurate. Also, I am not Japanese so I may not understand some Japanese culture and I am no good at coming up with Japanese names. _

_Anyway, let me know what you think of this story as it is._

…..

It was just like Naofumi remembered it. He found himself falling while he was surrounded by a blinding light. "Ooomf" Naofumi landed on the ground. "It worked; he is here."

Naofumi lifted his eyes towards the speaker as he began to pick himself up from the ground. He was in a large spacious room. There were three men standing before him. He recognised two of the men. One was the Prime Minister of Japan and the other the Emperor. 'He must have successfully made it back to his word.' Naofumi thought to himself.

"Oh, Shield Hero," said the Prime Minister as he addressed him as Naofumi was getting to his feet. "Welcome back home." "I am…"

"I know who you are," interrupting him. "Prime Minister and your Highness." Naofumi slightly reclined his head towards the Emperor. "Though I don't know..." his sentence died out as he turned to the third man.

"Oh, this is High Priest James Ri. He is the one who sent you the message and made it so that you were summoned directly to us. He is also one of the few outside of the royal family that is aware of other worlds and of the Shield Hero who is always summoned from our version of Japan." Answered the Prime Minister.

"So why am I here?" Asked Naofumi, "I am happy to be home, but I still have waves to fight off in the other world and I doubt you would go through the trouble of calling me here just to say hi."

"You are indeed correct Shield Hero," this is the first time the emperor had spoken. "We have a demon problem that we need your help to fix."

"A demon problem? Here?"

"Yes, how about we go somewhere more comfortable to discuss this."

Naofumi allowed himself to be led out of the room he had been summoned to. His eyes widened as he realised, he was at the imperial palace in Tokyo. He had only ever seen images. He like many had never been inside, now here he was being led by the emperor himself.

A short while later Naofumi found himself sitting at a business-like table with the emperor, prime minister and high priest. There was a man waiting there with a screen set up, much like what you would expect at a business meeting. Naofumi smirked it was so much more modern than what he had gotten used to. It was kind of nice to see the familiar technology of his home world.

"Please start, Sam," indicated the Prime Minister.

The man who was standing by the screen nodded. "all through out history, for unknown reasons we will have demon creatures pop up from time to time. For some reason these demons often show up around or just after the waves of the other world you were just summoned back from. Fortunately, this has always meant we have had the Shield Hero that we can summon back to help us."

"Wait you mean that you get waves here in Japan?"

"Not quite Shield Hero. More we get a handful of demons that will show up. Sometimes they are just mindless bugs or zombie like creatures, other times they are like ogres and on occasion we have had intelligent demons with an agenda."

"And this time?"

"This time there is a group of demons. They seem to be about 30 or so in number. They seem to be a bit of a variety of demons. However, there is one. One that looks mostly human that seems to be leading them. They have shown up once every fortnight for the last three fortnights."

"What kinds of things do they do?"

"The first time they showed up they just seemed to attack at random. The last two times they have targeted jewellery stores almost completely clearing out the places."

"How is this explained to the population?"

"We try to keep as many as possible away from the demons. Some we have been able to convince that they are criminals in disguise. Some we have had to pay large amounts to keep quiet."

"Why do you need me for these demons? What about your own weapons? I would imagine that guns would be quite effective?"

"Unfortunately for some reason our weapons have no effect on them. I the past only the Shield Hero's weapon has had any effect. It is assumed that only weapons from that other world work."

"So how long until they show up again?"

"12 days. Keep showing up in the same pattern that they have the past three times."

"Final question. What do I get out of this?"

The other men all looked at each other.

The emperor turned back to him, "Of course you will be rewarded greatly. You will be given a high status here in Japan as all Shield Hero's of the past have been. You will receive a financial reward of 4 million. Once you have finished with the waves in the other world. Should you desire to return you will be given a large estate and all your financial needs will be taken care of as long as you live."

"That is quite substantial." Replied Naofumi. Though he was not complaining.

"That is how highly we value the Shield Hero." Replied the Prime Minister.

"Forgive us Shield Hero, but might we ask you your name?" Enquired the Emperor.

"Iwatani Naofumi."

…

Shortly after Naofumi had been escorted to a room where he was able to refresh, take a shower and change into appropriate clothes for his world. The shield was still attacked to his arm as he was still unable to equip it, however using one of his new shields he was able to make it look like a golden bangle.

Flopping down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling. It was strange being back in his own world. He had gotten so used to the other one. Having Raphtalia and Filo constantly by his side. Well he would be back in that would in a couple weeks if all went according to plan. He might as well enjoy being back in his own world while he was here. He would like to see his family, especially his brother and see how he was doing.


End file.
